Support for a symposium is proposed which will weave together recent developments in role of cell types in liver regeneration, liver function and liver cancer; role of proto oncogenes/oncogenes, growth factors and extracellular matrix in liver cell growth; basic mechanisms of RNA and DNA synthesis, intracellular protein traffic and extracellular matrix formation in liver; and gene transfer/therapy in hepatocytes. Historical development of the field will be provided by honored pioneers in liver biology, Drs. Nancy Bucher and Van Rensselaer Potter. The program includes: J. Grisham, "Liver Epithelial Cells and their Lineages"; N. Marceau, "Hepatocyte Progenitors in Hepatocarcinogenesis"; C. Guguen-Guillouzo, "Cell-Cell Interactions and Liver Function"; S. Thorgeirsson, "Regulation of growth, Differentiation and Neoplastic Transformation"; H. Pitot, "Phenotypic Alterations during Tumor Promotion"; H. Leffert, "Mitogens and Hepatocyte Growth Control In Vivo and In Vitro"; N. Fausto, "Transforming Growth Factor alpha and beta in Liver Regeneration"; G. Michalopoulos, "Growth Factors and alpha-1 Adrenergic Receptor in Liver Regeneration and Carcinogenesis"; B. Carr, "Role and expression of Transforming Growth Factor Type Beta"; W. Russell, "TGF-beta in Liver Regeneration"; W.L. McKeehan, "Heparin-Binding Growth Factors in Liver"; T. Nakamura, "Hepatocyte Growth Factor (HGF) and Liver Regeneration"; J.D. Yager, Jr., "Liver Growth Stimulation by Tumor Promoter Ethinyl Estradiol"; F. Bollum, "Regenerating Liver and Eukaryotic DNA Replication"; L. Fessler, "Molecular Structure and Function of Basement Membranes"; L. Reid, "Proteoglycan Regulation of Liver Gene Expression"; S. Farmer, "Cell-Matrix Interaction and Gene Expression"; R. Costa, "Transcriptional Regulatory Proteins and Liver-Specific Genes"; H. Baumann, "Acute Phase Plasma Protein Genes"; G. Blobel, "Intracellular Protein Traffic"; H. Isom,: "Gene Expression in SV40-Transformed Hepatocytes"; D. Paul, "Growth Regulation in Transgenic Hepatocytes"; F. Anderson, "Retroviral Gene Transfer"; S. Woo, "Retroviral Gene Transfer in Hepatocytes"; J. Wilson, "Correction of Hepatic LDL- Receptor Deficiency by Gene Transfer"; G. Wu, "Receptor-Mediated Delivery of Genes to Hepatocytes"; J. Roy-Chowdhury, "Liver Cell Transplantation for Liver Disease".